I'll Get You Later
by crazygal27
Summary: Dave invites the team round for a pool party and barbeque. How do Hotch and Emily react to each others swim-suits? H/P


Emily Prentiss pulled up outside Dave's house.

He had invited the team around for a barbeque and pool party. He told them to come round at about 12 and Emily had only just arrived at gone 12.30.

She swiftly walked up to the door and knocked. She let out a loud chuckle when Hotch answered the front door in nothing but his bright yellow swim-shorts.

"What are you laughing at?" Hotch questioned, stepping aside to let her in.

"Nothing." Emily responded quickly, grinning at him, as she passed him." Nothing at all." She added. "Especially nothing small and bright yellow."

"Okay, that's it, come 'ere." He grabbed hold of her waist, pulling her to his side and tickling her. She quickly escaped from his grip, running away and into the garden, giggling. "I'll get you later." He called after her.

"Hey, what took you so long?" JJ called from her seat at the side of the pool, as she spotted her friend.

"Yeah we were worried you weren't going to show." Dave added, from his place behind the barbeque.

Everybody else was already in their swim-wear, even though only Garcia and Morgan were in the pool. Garcia was wearing a white one-piece bathing suit and Morgan wore a pair of black swimming trunks. JJ had on a pale blue bikini, the same color as Henry's trunks. Reid had on a pair of long dark blue swimming trunks. Dave wore red trunks with a white pattern on them. Jack had on a little pair of black and gray trunks and, of course, Hotch wore his bright yellow swimming trunks.

Emily started to remove her clothes, as she had her bikini on underneath, folding them as she went.

Aaron Hotchner watched closely as Emily removed her clothing, to reveal a little red bikini. He didn't want to get caught staring at her, but couldn't tear his eyes away no matter how hard he tried.

Emily took a seat next to JJ and quickly started up a conversation with the blonde, while Hotch joined Dave behind the barbeque.

After a few minutes Jack ran over to Emily, taking hold of her hand. "Emily! Come and look what I can do."

Emily let the little boy drag her over to the pool and watched as he jumped in and floated on his back smiling up at her, before swimming off towards Morgan and Garcia.

"Excuse me, I have some unfinished business to attend to." Hotch told his friends, as he spotted Emily stood so close to the pool.

He quickly, but quietly, ran up behind her and picked her up bridle style, before bombing into the pool with the woman in his arms.

"What the hell?" Emily shouted as she came up onto the surface of the water, still in Hotch's arms. "What was that for?"

"I told you I'd get you later." He chuckled at her.

"I will get you back for this." She threatened. "Damn, it's cold."

"Quit whining." He teased. "You'll warm up in a minute."

She smiled at him. "Can you put me down now?"

"I don't know." He tickled her softly, drawing a giggle from the raven haired woman. "You just threatened me, and you know what they say, keep your enemies close."

"I'm pretty sure they don't mean this close."

"Hold your breath." He ordered, with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What? No don't." Emily called out as she realised what was coming next. She quickly drew in a breath, before Aaron went down under the water, dragging her with him.

She tried to pull away from him when they came back up. "Quit squirming. I'll let you go as soon as you apologise."

"For what?" She asked, stilling her movements.

"You know what."

"I'm sorry." She grinned at him.

"What for?" He teased.

"Laughing at your choice in swim-wear and… threatening you." She gazed at him for a moment. "Anything else?"

"No, I think that's it." He smiled at her still not letting go of her.

"Are you going to let me go now?" Emily blushed slightly, as he stared deeply into her eyes, saying nothing. "Hotch?"

He finally released her, inwardly cheering when she didn't move too far away from him.

Hotch thought about what to do next and, before he could talk himself out of it, he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, keeping his eyes fixed on hers. He noticed her eyes flicking between his eyes and his lips.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Emily asked grinning up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I was thinking about it." He teased, bringing one hand up to play with her hair, before placing it on the back of her neck.

He then closed the small distance between them, engaging them in a tender kiss that quickly intensified, as they tried to pull each other impossibly closer.

Everybody else glanced over at the pair with huge smiles present on their faces.

"About time." Garcia said. "I have been waiting for this moment for ages."

"Tell me about it." Jack replied, with a grin.

**Hey,**

**This idea just popped into my head.**

**Hope you liked it :D**

**Jade xxx**


End file.
